The unholy dead
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The world has become infested with the dead. Now Light must work to survive in this dystopian world that used to be the rather normal world that he once knew. He and the others all play their own roles in such a world as they try to survive though not everyone that Light once knew have their destinies to survive. Will Light be able to kill those that were once those he knew?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Only made the message below in caps because I want people to notice this message. Sorry if it feels as if I am coming off as rude I really don't mean to.

I WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING VERY CLEAR. I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE WALKING DEAD AT ALL. THE TITLE MAY BE SIMILAR AS WELL AS THERE IS THE DEAD WALKING AROUND BUT THAT'S IT! I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE WALKING DEAD AND I DON'T PLAN TO.

This is an older story but I will be doing my best.

Hope you enjoy.

Mello.

To think that it all started this way.

With something so simple for me to end up in such a mess of horror.

But even as I look back on it now I am very glad that I had my friends to be there alongside me throughout the change I walked into.

In truth without them I would actually be dead now or worse.

Even as this horror continues to plague the world it is home and I won't let this take me down without a fight.

I can still remember how this all started…..

"Light!" My sister calls to me. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" I call back down to her. I walk down the stairs and I turn towards the living room finding her sitting on the couch with my mother waiting. "Where's dad?" I ask.

"He'll be meeting us there." Mother assures me then she gets up from her seat. "Now come on let's go."

We head out since we are walking.

It's a nice day also that it's not far so instead of taking the car we decided to walk.

It's not like this family outing is going to be anything fancy. It's just a nice little family outing to a nice spot to have a nice lunch as well as to hang out as a family.

We arrive to the spot which is a really nice park with tons of nature but in a very pleasing way that it looks very nice. We walk towards the entrance that has two large trees at the entrance way.

Mother and Sayu wait closer to the entrance though I bet that father will be here soon.

He probably is running a little late in getting some really yummy food he gets from some place that he keeps a secret to make it even more worth it to a part of these family outings.

I glance around then I step a little more under the tree to watch for father looking past the tree to see if he can be seen coming from that direction. I look away as I now want to see if he's coming from that way.

It's a nice break L has given us today and tomorrow off from the Kira case.

Kira hasn't made any moves and the case has been stressing everyone out.

So it's really kind of L to give us a break.

"Don't worry I'm sure he is racing as fast as he legally can to get here." Mother says.

I smile. "Sorry it's just been awhile since we've been able to do this."

"Yes. It's wonderful that you were able to get some time off work to visit. Though I feel kind of bad that your father had a little thing he had to finish at the police station before he could join us." Mother says.

I give her an assuring smile. "Don't worry about it." I tell her. "But I'm glad that when he called to say he was heading home that he decided we should do this."

"Me too!" Sayu says happily making us turn to her as she kind of pokes out from behind mother.

We both can't help but smile at her slight foolish behaviour.

There is the screeching of tires but I don't find it strange since it happens.

But I was wrong to not really take notice.

Sister smiles and laughs then when she calms down she opens her eyes only for her eyes to widen. "LIGHT LOOK OUT!"

In the middle of her speaking there is a loud thud.

"Huh?" I turn around and I see that a very heavy truck had slammed into the tree possibly flown into the tree but when I looked it was too late.

Before I could even react the big tree fell on top of me.

The last thing I remember hearing as all I could see was black was a fading almost underwater sounding scream of what I think was my mother and sister calling my name.

After that everything was dark and silent.

But for me that was only the beginning of my new life that lay ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

I laid there in darkness for well I'm not sure how long I've been in here.

Sometimes there is some kind of blurry voices that I recognize that I can hear but it usually sounds distant as well as that the voices only sometimes could be heard for unknown amounts of time.

At some point once or twice I think a heard a voice that sounded like L's.

But the voices were not always clear enough for me to be able to really tell.

Was I ever going to awaken and return to my life?

This felt like it was taking forever to be honest.

Maybe the doctors are keeping me asleep in order to heal?

I'm not sure what's going on.

For a while longer I laid there in the darkness.

It had become very eerily silent but I'm not really sure why.

Finally….. Finally I think I see light up ahead.

It's like a door opening up to me to take me away from this darkness.

Light envelops me and my eyes shoot open with a gasp.

I breath heavily as I find myself staring at what I believe to be a hospital ceiling. I slightly glance around only to note that all the equipment hooked to me is turned off along with no signs of anyone being in the room. "Did they not think I was going to make it?" I wonder to myself. I then look around as my vision becomes less blurry only to notice that the room looks horrible as if this is some kind of abandoned building.

Though it doesn't look too bad maybe it's just one of the rooms that needs renovating that they put me in here until I was sent to a morgue or something?

I shakily manage to sit up and I begin unhooking things from me that I don't understand that for some reason was still all left on me. I look out the window but I can't really see much from where the window is looking out to as all I see is some kind of dying field that was maybe once a garden with a setting sun in the background. I look towards the doorway seeing it's been left open. "Hello?" I shakily call. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

What is going on around here?

I look a little uncertain to the ground.

Is it really safe for me to move so soon after waking up from who knows how long I was asleep for?

However there really isn't much choice if I am going to find someone to get some answers.

I still feel a little shaky as I reach for the blanket that has been laid over top of me that remained in a position as if I was still just sleeping not what the doctors would do if they thought I was dead. I grip it and I move it off of my body.

A hospital gown go figure.

I move my body until finally my feet hit the floor. I am a little hesitant but something tells me that I can't just wait around for someone to come. I push myself to stand but I find myself wobbly making me fall back to lean against the bed. I look around only to decide to try to use the heart monitor. I push myself away from the bed and wobbly until I manage to get a grip on the heart monitor. I try to keep moving while trying to stay as stable as possible on my feet. I feel with each step I feel like my brain is getting me back to being able to walk normally again just slowly. I next reach for the wall when the heart monitor runs out of space. I steady myself against the wall then I keep moving. I follow the wall then once I am at the door I find myself more steady on my feet. I push myself away from the wall and head through the door looking around myself. "Hello?" I call.

No answer.

This place looks horrible.

It looks abandoned with no overgrow on it but still including things like broken windows and peeling wallpaper.

The air is musky around me I find.

"What happened here?" I glance down and notice red footprints leading from a spot with a bucket turned over on it's side with some red liquid on it as well as around it like a splatter.

But it looks to by drying and clumping.

I follow the footprints as I start to think that this might not be some kind of medication or paint.

That's when it hits me.

It's blood!

I end up at a wall only to find a bloody handprint with quite a bit of blood around the area. I lose the trail there as it appears that maybe the person who was hurt ran back the way he or she came or perhaps continued the way they were heading and I lose track of which way to go in all the blood that just leads me this way and that way. I look down wondering if there is some kind of other thing I can look for to lead me to life only for my eyes to widen as I hear some kind of gurgling sound. My head jolts up only for my eyes to land on something's coming towards me.

They look human but their cold dead yet starving stares seem to send chills down my spine on their own. They look like some kind of human mutant gone wrong with parts of their skin that has been peeled at leaving their bodies bloody, clothes all ragged and their slow stiff walk.

I take a few steps back at the sight.

Oh dear god what are those things!

Ah! They don't look friendly!

I need to get out of here! I turn and run back in the direction I came only this time I run past the room I had been in as I head to find some stairs. "I need to hurry. Before those things attack me." I say to myself trying to calm my racing nerves. I spot a door up ahead and push a door open quickly dashing inside. I slam the door shut then I grab an abandoned broom close by only to slide it between the two doors in order to keep whatever those things were at bay for at least a little bit. I lean back against the wall by the door I came through with a small sigh of relief. "I'm safe... At the moment. What were those things? They looked human yet so monster like at the same time." I wonder to myself as I catch my breath. "However those things won't take long to find me." I jump, not long after saying this, when there is slamming on the doors as those things try to get past to get in. "I don't have time to think right now. I need to move!" I quickly dash away from the doors heading for the nearest exit I can find. I look around myself searching for an exit as I run away from those things until I spot a way out just up ahead. I rush towards it and burst out of the building moving away from it a little before stopping to catch my breath. I glance back to the wrecked abandoned building with boards over the windows and all before turning away again once I am sure I wasn't followed. "What the hell is going on?" I wonder out loud to myself once I catch my breath which doesn't take long since I didn't run too long.

"Light?" A weak voice speaks making me turn to find someone laying on the ground with some kind of horrible wound that is making his veins pop out around the wound almost like you would see in some kind of horror movie.

The wound almost looks like a bite wound but there appears to be a whole chunk of skin missing and there is not only blood around him but a trail of blood from the building to where the man lays.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

No one's P.O.V.

"Mogi!?" Light gasps and rushes over to him to kneel next to him.

"We thought…." Mogi coughs terribly almost like someone dying before he continues. "We thought you were dead."

"What happened to you? Did those things do this?" Light asks.

Mogi coughs again and start to make some gurgling noises but manages to speak. "Light... Don't worry about me..." He can't help but make gurgling sound between his talking. "It's too late for me... Run... Run and don't look back... It's too late for me..."

"Mogi." Light begins to protest but then suddenly Mogi's eyes roll back as the gurgling sound takes over. He moves towards Light almost pouncing on him trying to attack him while Light tries to hold him off. "Mogi!? What's gotten into you!?"

Suddenly there is a gun shot that hits Mogis head making him fall to the ground.

The blood spatter from the wound splashes onto Light who stares at where Mogi was in surprise as all of this is so sudden.

"You're alive?" A familiar voice speaks.

Light turns still in surprise only to find that L is indeed standing there.

L is holding a gun meaning he shot Mogi and what is glaringly different about him is a scar over his eye.

The scar is like someone slashed the centre of his eye as the scar is pink looking to be open but actually is fully healed. It goes across the eye ball with the rest of the eye that used to be the pupil and iris that can still be seen on either side of the scar now has a cloudy white layer over top of what it looked like before. The scar does extend from above and below the eye and it looks to have been a pretty nasty wound even if it's as straight as can be.

Other than that L looks like he normally does.

Light stands up. "L? What happened? What's going on?"

L puts the gun into his pocket so it's easy for a quick draw out if needed. "A lot has happened." He says to explain a little.

"But I was only knocked out for a while." Light responds. "At most a few days.

"You fell into a coma after being hit in the head with the tree." L explains as Light notices that the scar eye doesn't even seem to respond to blinking or moving at all. "You see while you were in a coma things happened and now it's common knowledge that it's dangerous to be anywhere outside not armed."

Suddenly sirens go off making L turn in a way that makes Light have great concern.

"L?" Light takes a step forward as Ls worried expression doesn't help.

"We need to get out of here." L says.

"Wha?" Light begins.

"Follow me." L turns only to start running away from the ruined hospital building.

Light starts running as he follows L away from the building that is at the edge of town.

They run through town and as they run Light keeps his eyes mostly on L but he also slightly watches around them as he sometimes glances as they run by.

The town looks to be almost like it's in ruins as well as looking empty in an eerie way.

"Where are we going?" Light asks L.

"No time. Save your breath and just run." L says.

"But if it's the unholy dead we can just kill them with a bullet." Light point out.

"If you really want to fight this one unholy dead then look to your left." L says as he keeps running falling silent.

Light turns only for his eyes to widen.

There is a large monster like creature. It's black almost like a human in figure but with glowing red eyes and a creepy smile. It shows when it seems to spot something it grins a creepy grin of solid red with some parts having some black webbing connecting between the two lips to make the grin even more eerie.

Light turns back to L as they keep running. "What the hell is that?!"

"No time." L hisses to Light. "Just run!"

The two keep running and Light notices that they are now heading for a house that is like the other houses but in slight better shape. They run in and L closes the door only to lock it.

"What are those monsters?" Light asks. "And what's going on?"

L moves away from the door. "Those monsters invaded." He says. "They carry a virus that if they get any part of their mouth or saliva into your blood stream it's all over for you and you will pass on to their side. Very painfully."

"So zombies?" Light asks.

L had went over to something only to bend down as he begins looking through a box not too far from the door. "Not exactly but we classify them as a type of zombie. They are stronger and smarter than zombies. Like that if you manage to duck out of sight a zombie is more likely to lose you but against these things you have kill them or keep running. They are better at finding you even if you duck out of sight." He explains. "We call them the unholy dead." He then seems to find what he's looking for. "This house is one of the safe houses. As buildings began to fall apart we began deeming them strong enough or intact enough to be the best hiding houses to be in to survive unlike the hospital you were at which is not deemed a safe house." He turns to Light. "Here are some clothes. I know they aren't what you usually wear but it's better than that hospital gown." He hands Light the clothes.

Light takes them. "Thanks."

"There's a powder room just up ahead to your right. It has a door to give you privacy." L says gesturing with his head.

Light and heads to change. He looks at himself in the grimy mirror. He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt, green cargo pants and black runners. He heads out putting the hospital gown on some dirty towels. He doesn't see L at the entrance way so he moves to find the other. He finds him in the kitchen just finishing a few strawberries.

L turns to him. "There. Now you look better."

Light goes and sits across from L at the table as L watches. He meets L's eyes or well eye since the other is a scarred one. "What happened while I was out?" He asks. "Is everyone ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"You were out for about almost eight months. Things ended up going downhill not long after you fell into your coma." He begins. "After I heard that they thought you were dead I heard that they were turning off the machines. It wasn't up to me so I had to leave it alone and believe that you were gone. However just after they turned off the machines is when they got attacked." L explains. "I wasn't there so I don't know the story other than what I have heard. Once we got word the hospital had been attacked by the unholy dead we knew we needed to look for survivors. So Mogi went in alone saying that he'll be fine since if needed there should be buckets or anything else he can use if he runs out of ammo. It seems he got infected with the unholy dreads virus as he lost the battle. No one seemed to even be in the area other than you so sadly there was no survivors that we know of other than you technically."

"But if everyone knows it's too dangerous to go out without a weapon why were there no survivors?" Light asks.

"Unfortunately things started in the opposite side of town and kind of slowly spread so the hospital was the last to be notified about what was going on due to being on the other side of town. Buildings began to stop being repaired during the time of around the start of the invasion of the unholy dead and still barely even happens even now. So buildings now look ratty almost like they had been abandoned." L responds explaining a few things.

"Oh I see." Light says a little surprised.

"The unholy dead were accidentally created. On the opposite side of town of the hospital a lab was trying to bring someone back to life after a scientist lost a lover. The lover did come back to life but not in the way that the scientist thought. The lover became a master of fear and turned everyone into unholy dead. Soon it spread as they escaped and the lover became the leader of the unholy dead. Being the main carrier of the virus the lover is much more powerful and smarter. The beast you saw was the lover just in one of the forms he can take on due to his limited magic he is able to use. We don't know his name so we call him Lucifer because don't know how to defeat him since the usual method of a headshot doesn't work and he is very powerful as well as very dark in appearance and personality." L explains. "He has become a monster so a devil nickname seemed fitting. Whenever he spots a human he makes his creepy grin and goes after that human as a target."

"So that thing? Lucifer? Is the leader of the unholy dead?" Light asks.

L nods. "Yes. No one survives an encounter with him." He raises a hand to his scar eye as he slightly looks down. "Usually. Except for only one thing that could help. You have to run inside a safe house and hope he doesn't find you or see you. Which is why we have alarms set up to sound if he gets too close."

"Usually?" Light questions.

"I got lucky." L explains as the tips of his fingers rest around the scar. "I have been the only one ever to be able to escape an attack which we call an encounter with Lucifer." He explains. "It was only luck. Nothing else." He lowers his hand and looks back to Light. "The only reason I escaped alive was because of a woman who got killed and was screaming. It was too late for her as an unholy dead got to her but her screams distracted Lucifer who looked in which I took the time to escape. I ran away as the woman screamed as she was changed and I ran around the first corner I found. I pressed against the wall as soon as I was around the corner enough to not be seen being quiet until I heard Lucifer walk away since Lucifer would find me if I kept running then I ran off down the direction of where that turn was leading me. I couldn't save the woman because she was too far gone. She just happened to be in the right place at the right time in order to allow me to escape. The one thing that reminds me every day about that time is this scar. This wound that Lucifer inflicted upon me. I didn't change into an unholy dead because I was slashed not bit so I managed to not get any saliva from Lucifer into my blood stream."

"Oh I'm sorry that happened." Light says feeling a little bad for L.

"Don't worry about." L assures him. "As for if everyone is ok last time I heard from them they were fine. Well except for Mogi." He adds. "As you saw he became one of them though he is dead now."

"What about my family?" Light asks.

"I have only seen your father but the last time I saw him awhile back he said that they were ok at the time." L informs Light. "I've been thinking of looking around for him to make sure he's ok since I haven't seen him in a while." He adds. "But it's not unusual to lose track of people now a days with all the fighting against the unholy dead and the fleeing to safe houses. It's all kind of chaotic so you lose track of people you are not staying with." He says glancing down.

"I can imagine." Light says glad that his family is ok.

L looks back to Light. "So how did you survive?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." Light says. "If I was in a coma and the machines were turned off I should have died but I had managed to wake up. It was like a light flooding my world of darkness then I awoke." He explains.

"Interesting." L says in slight thought. "And the unholy dead that infested the hospital must not have touched you because you seemed to be dead to them with the machines turned off. They cannot turn corpses."

Sirens fade away to silence.

L slightly glances back to the door with one hand ready to grab the gun.

Light tenses unsure what to do.

There are a few moments of tense silence then L relaxes only to turn back to Light.

"It appears Lucifer left." L says.

Light relaxes. "That's good news."

L nods in agreement. "He didn't find us and we survived another day." He glances to a window. "Well it's dark." He gets up. "We should get some rest."

Light stands up. "But what if the unholy dead find us?" He asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"We take precautions." L says. "Locks on the outside doors and locks on the bedroom doors have been placed in every safe house." He tells Light. "We keep the locks on it gives us the best chance to escape as it'll give us more time to figure out what to do or wait in pure silence in hopes that they haven't heard you and will think that there is no one in there."

"Ok." Light follows L down the hall.

They find a single room which is the master bedroom.

"We should also make sure you have a gun." L heads into the room. "You need to be armed yourself."

Light follows L in.

L pulls out a pistol. "This will work." He makes sure it's loaded before turning to Light giving him the gun. "Use this against the unholy dead. Aim for the head."

Light nods in understanding.

L heads to the door and shuts it turning the lock. "Let's get some rest." He heads to the bed.

Light follows.

The two lay down on either side.

Light's mind is racing and L is still feeling awake as usual.

But it's good to try to get some rest at least.

Eventually L falls asleep since he can't get as much sugar as before and the time he's spent awake are catching up to him.

Light slightly rolls over since he tried laying on his side facing away from L. He looks to L and sees the other sleeping. "I've never seen you sleep." He says and sits up enough to get a look. "You kind of look cute." He smiles softly then lays down again. He listens to L's peaceful breathing only to fall asleep himself.

When he opens his eyes Light finds himself floating in some kind of starry sky place that goes for miles with nothing but darkness glittered with shining stars.

Light looks around himself and his body turns as if he's really floating and the only way to move is almost as if you are swimming. "Hello?" He calls out but hears silence. He begins doing a swimming motion to move around only to stop when he finds a door that just seems so out of place.

It's a light brown wooden door with only a door frame floating there without moving.

Light is about to move towards it when it opens on it's own with some kind of soft light that doesn't hurt his eyes flood through surrounding him in a warm safe feeling.

A haunting but gentle voice speaks.

"The only one. He is the only one."

Light awakens with a jolt as he gasps sitting up quickly. He pants softly then slightly looks around himself as he calms himself. He looks down wondering just what that dream was all about.

There's shifting then L sits up getting Light's attention.

"Light?" L says as he turns to the other. "Everything ok?"

Light looks down to his lap. "Just a dream." He says.

L watches Light closely. "Does it bug you?"

"A little." Light admits.

"Do you want to talk about it?" L asks.

Light turns to meet L's eyes. "It's kind of strange but I was floating in a dark place with only stars yet I could see fine. I had to pretend to swim to move and I come across a door that remained unmoving. The only other thing there. I was about to move towards it when it opened releasing a light that didn't hurt my eyes and as it surrounded me it was warm and safe in feeling. Then what I want to say was a woman spoke. Saying 'the only one. He's the only one.' Before it ended." He didn't notice when he had moved his eyes back to his lap so he turns back to L who looks thoughtful. "Do those words mean anything to you?"

"I'm afraid not." L responds. "But what I can conclude from those words is that it might hold the meaning that someone, a male, is the only one that can do something." He says. "I am thirty percent sure since it could also be just your mind making up words as it does in dreams. Though if it holds any meaning I cannot say for sure what it is."

Light nods. "Well maybe it was just a dream being a dream."

L drops his thoughtful look. "Maybe." He glances to the window. "It's morning. We should probably get up." He turns and gets up.

"Ok." Light does the same only to have his stomach growl in protest for food.

L turns to smile at Light. "We can get some food. We stash food at safe houses." He heads out of the room.

Light walks around the bed since he was on the side the farthest from the doorway then he follows L to the kitchen.

They check what food has been stored there.

Light pulls out some cereal from one of the cupboards. He checks for bowls finding some chipped wooden ones. He pours some of the cereal into the bowl only to put the box away. He starts eating handfuls not sure he trusts the spoons; if there are any clean spoons in here. He glances to L who is eating some marshmallows from a bag. He can't help think that some things never change. He smiles softly as he continues to eat his own food.

The two of them soon finish eating their food and clean up after themselves.

"So… What should we do now?" Light questions turning to L.

"We should move." L suggests. "If we stay here too long we might compromise this safe place."

Light nods to this in understanding. He is smart enough to be well aware that if they just stay here an unholy dead could discover them. He knows that then this place would no longer be able to be used. He also is well aware that any resources stored here could be gone forever if that were to happen. He's seen enough movies about the apocalypse to know how valuable resources are. He has to do his best to not only look out for himself but also any other survivors that are out there.

Including L himself along with the chance that Light's family could still be out there fighting for their own lives.

The two of them grab some weapons as well as a little food for the trip.

L takes the lead as they leave the place and with Light following he takes him away from the building.

"Are we just going to another safe house?" Light inquires as they continue walking side by side.

"Yes. Though there are some who are waiting there. It's a safe place that is not as easy to be compromised." L explains to him getting Lights hopes up.

"Do you think that we'll find my family there?" Light questions.

"It's hard to say." L informs him. "Sometimes while away from the place others do come up there. Though everyday has a chance of death or being turned out here. So we cannot always keep track of everyone."

Light nods softly while slightly turning away. "Right." He can only hope that his family is okay and that he will see them again at some point. He turns back to his traveling companion when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He allows his brown eyes to meet L's grey ones.

"It'll be okay." L gives an attempt at comforting the other. "If they are out there maybe you will run into them one day."

"Right." Light agrees to this softly.

Before they can really say anything else they have to duck down into hiding.

A few groans from some unholy dead are heard while the two are ready to fight for their lives if they become discovered.

Light closes his eyes for a moment just hoping that they won't be discovered. His eyes snap open however at the snapping of a twig that is nearby. His grip on his gun tremble a little though he tries to steady his hands. He doesn't want to be the reason that the two of them get discovered after all.

As the seconds tick by with silence around the two of them it feels like hours, especially to Light, it is only ten seconds before they hear an enraged roar on the other side of the large rock.

The two of them leap to their feet and spin around aiming their weapons at the unholy dead creature.

Light shoots managing to hit it in its arm only to have to jump back as it lunges at him.

The moment that the unholy dead member hits the ground L shoots it in the head.

The two of them turn to their right hearing more of them charging straight toward them. They begin firing in their direction to try to take as many down as they can while taking steps back to avoid them getting too close.

Light hears a sound to his left so he spins into that direction not wanting to give the other the chance to sneak up on him. He stops with his eyes widening as his eyes land upon this specific unholy dead. His hands tremble and other than that he cannot move or even think enough to take a shot at the other. He stands there for a few moments in frozen shock. "M-Mom?"

"Light…"

Light doesn't fully register what sounds like a distant voice to him.

"Light."

Light remains frozen very briefly picking up on the voice.

"Light!"

Finally Light snaps back to reality and he shoots managing to hit his unholy dead mother in the head. He can't turn away from the scene sitting there before him. His eyes not leaving his now dead mother. "I'm sorry." He whispers only for his arm to be grabbed. He stumbles a little as L hurries the two of them away from the area. He can't help a glance back only to see even more unholy dead had been hurrying to that place. He registers that if L hadn't gotten him out of there then they would have been overtaken then possibly turned themselves. He forces himself to turn away and he follows along after L managing to keep up.

The two of them make a turn into an alleyway before they slow to a stop to catch their breaths.

L releases Light at the moment that they arrive to the alley.

Light catches his breath before he speaks. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry for your loss." L apologizes to him.

The two of them glance back hearing distant sounds of the unholy dead.

"We need to keep moving." L suggests in which Light nods in agreement so the two do so heading away from the sounds.

Light allows L to take the lead and they soon come to an open field where L pauses. He pauses as well. He readies his gun trying to push away the memory of having to shoot his own mother. He looks around along with L as they both know just how dangerous the field is with no place to hide or to lose any pursuers.

With no signs of anyone they begin walking through the field keeping to a straight line. They don't have much of a choice unless they wish to turn around to face a possibly growing horde of unholy dead looking for them.

Light keeps looking around himself even as the area remains rather quiet.

L pauses causing Light to do the same a few steps ahead of the two of them.

Light turns around just in time to see L having turned as if to look for a noise that he heard. He turns as well to try to help locate whatever it is that L had heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Light doesn't see anything however. "What did you hear?" He inquires to the other truly wanting to know. He figures that if he knows what it is that the other had heard then he might see what did it easier.

"I thought it was a possible attacker." L admits still glancing around. "Like a soft twig snapping. It is possible that it isn't too close."

"Then shouldn't we keep moving? I feel like a sitting duck standing here if an enemy is coming after us." Light admits turning to look where they had been going.

"Some one's coming." L's words make Light spin back around to see someone heading towards them.

Light gets ready to defend himself raising his weapon as well as tensing up.

L focuses on the approaching other to figure out if this approaching figure is friend or foe. He blinks noticing something. "Light! Wait!" He turns to look to the other who turns to the raven in surprise. "It's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay?" Light's mind is racing too much to even think properly.

"Hey!" A voice calling out to them causes them to turn back to the approaching figure.

That's when Light sees it.

A silenced sniper rifle is being held by the other.

It can't be an enemy… Can it?

The other makes it to them and pauses to pant a little. It's a man who looks older than the two of them as seen by the gray streaks in his hair. He is wearing a slightly ripped mahogany t-shirt, black slightly tattered pants and worn down black runners. His brown pixie cut hair is a little messy with a few strands sticking out. He has hazel eyes and tanned skin. He looks like he spends hours sitting in the sun which makes sense since he seems to be a sniper. He even has some dirt or sand on his clothes making them look a little dirty. He was more than likely laying down to keep hidden in the position that he had found to shoot from. "I am so glad that I saw that it was you before I shot at you."

Light would have questioned the man almost shooting if he wasn't in this zombie apocalypse.

"I noticed that you guys weren't well one of them." The man tells them. "Then I noticed you Ryuzaki." He glances to L.

Light can't help but smile softly as it seems that some things never change.

"Thank you for not shooting at us." L thanks the man with a slight nod of his head.

"Don't worry about it." The man assures him and turns to Light. "I don't think we've met before. Jones."

"Huh?" Light questions for a moment before realizing what the man meant. He doesn't say anything else since the man speaks up himself.

"The name is Jones."

"Light." Light introduces himself.

"Weren't you in a coma or something?" Jones questions upon hearing the others name.

"Well I was." Light admits to the other man. "But somehow I ended up waking up with the machines off."

"A true miracle." Jones nods upon hearing this.

"Though what bothers me about it when I think about it is how I survived." Light admits. "Something doesn't add up."

"Well we can figure it out later." The man suggests glancing around himself. "We are sitting ducks out here. We should get a move on."

The other two nod their heads and the group begins moving once more with the new member joining them.

"So where exactly is this place?" Light can't help but ask.

"You'll see soon enough." Jones informs him as they approach a large hill.

Light prepares himself to climb up said hill as they approach the middle area. He pauses however as he notices a piece of metal on a part around the middle of the hill. He slightly tilts his head as the two approach the part only for Jones to use the piece of metal like a handle.

Jones pushes the piece down two times then pushes before repeating it. He gets a secret door opens inward revealing some concrete stairs.

"What?" Light questions at the sight of this.

"It took us a long time to make it." L admits to Light. "We used talents of those who have survived. With everyone helping we made this as a safe place."

"Why this place?" Light questions turning to the raven haired man.

"Well there is an underground area someone had found." L explains to the brunette asking the questions. "A large area in an abandoned sewer area. We built this off of that. Figuring out things and making it as safe as we could. This became the entrance and one who is good with technology set up the door. We usually let those who really need this place to stay. The rest are expected to go out and about to keep the area from being too crowded. Besides all of us can't just hide down there for the rest of eternity." He heads to go down the stairs that Jones is already heading down.

Light follows after them though he makes sure that the door is closed behind himself. He hears a clicking sound and he notices some flashlights being used as lights. He goes down the stairs following after the two that are head of him.

The three of them get to the bottom of the stairs approaching a door shaped entrance way without any door. They walk through and Light pauses to look down upon the area at the top of the last bit of concrete stairs.

Light sees people walking around the large area of the abandoned sewer. He notices how the houses are built from whatever they could find that would work. He also sees that the homes are on the smaller side which makes sense in his mind. He spots kids running around and even parents taking care of babies. His attention turns to some kids playing around an older man who is possibly trying to take a break from walking. He turns away from that scene and spots a white man then a black man leaving one house. He has two reasons of why that could be.

Those two could be a couple or the houses could be for just whoever feels like going into it.

Light feels like he can probably guess that the houses are just for whoever wants to go inside of them at the time. His gaze becomes attracted to the bottom of the stairs where L seems to be waiting for him.

Jones seems to have gone to talk to some other people.

Light makes his way down to L to join him at the bottom of the concrete stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"This is cozy." Light comments as they walk along. He glances around himself taking in his surroundings as he walks along with L.

"We made due." L slightly agrees to this.

The two of them pause to allow some kids to run past them while they watch. They watch the kids playing with one another and even inviting a kid sitting alone to play along.

"It's a safe place for those we hope to be the future of humanity to survive." L tells the brunette standing with him.

Light nods in agreement to this. "That's a good idea. If humanity is to survive then the future needs to have a chance."

L hums in agreement. "Couldn't agree more." He adds as he leads the other away as they continue on their way. "Plus the houses can give some privacy as well as a cleaner place for them to sleep. It helps to reduce sickness."

Light gives a sound of confirmation. "Yeah. That's good. The children must survive."

"Yes. Well on a more important topic I think we should try to find your family."

"Yes please." Light agrees wanting to know how many of his family members have survived. He looks around himself trying to see if he can spot any of them. He spots a lot of people that he doesn't know though. He moves on from them to keep looking. He strays away from L to look around more.

L turns to check on Light only to see him walking away. He stops walking to watch the other.

Light still can't find his family and his shoulders drop in fear that he has lost all of them. He turns his head to slightly look over his shoulder when he feels a hand touch said shoulder. He spots L who gives him a sympathetic look. He turns away saddened at the thought that he is the last of his family to survive. He doesn't find it fair. He wants at least someone from his family to be with him here. He feels all alone without them even though L is here with him. "Why do things have to be this way?" He wonders quietly to himself though L did hear his words.

"I'm sorry." L tells him moving a step closer. "Just don't give up hope. They could still be out there." He is glad when some of Light's hope returns to his face. "Why don't we check the infirmary? Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Okay." Light lets L take the lead, the ravens hand falls off of his shoulder, as they head to go check.

The building that they arrive to is a ways from the entrance probably as a precaution. The building has maybe two floors maximum judging by its side. It is built out of dark wood material.

L heads inside in which Light spots the red cross symbol on the door as they enter.

The inside has rows and rows of beds with a few doors that have painted words on them. The words on the doors include, surgery, isolation, storage, and break room. There are people dressed like nurses or doctors walking around taking care of anyone who is there in the beds. They also have medical equipment hooked up.

"We get supplies from hospitals and wherever else we can find them." L explains to Light. "Some of the things we have some who know how to make them. We don't have everything and they use it mainly as needed."

Light nods and moves to begin looking at all those who are there with L following along after him. He gasps as he freezes as his eyes land upon one spot. "Dad!" He dashes to his fathers side kneeling next to the bed.

Soichiro turns his head to look to Light and some life is restored in his eyes. "Light? Is it really you? Or am I dying?"

"No." Light shakes his head with tears slightly coming to his eyes. "It really is me dad." He reaches out to gently take the older mans hand. "What happened to you?"

"My age and I accidentally found some poison gas while out there." Soichiro admits and turns away to cough before turning back to his son. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Light tries to blink away his tears. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're here."

"How did you survive?" Soichiro questions as he watches his sons face. "I mean everything got turned off, and with everything going on I thought that I'd never see you again. The doctors had given up on you. They told us you weren't likely to make it. Then it got overrun with the unholy dead."

"The details aren't completely clear." Light admits to his father. "I want to know just as much as you. But I escaped the hospital and Ryuzaki saved me." He glances to the raven who has been keeping his distance. He turns back to his father. "He helped me get here."

"I'm glad that he did." Soichiro nods to this. "I'm sure that Sayu will be just as happy to see you again."

"Shes here?" Light questions in which Soichiro makes a sound of confirmation.

"She has survived. I'm sorry but your mother gave up herself to save your sister." Soichiro glances away sadly as if remembering it.

"I ran into mom." Light admits also glancing away sadly. He doesn't say anything for a few moments then notices that Soichiro looks tired. "Get some rest."

"Be safe."

"I'll try my best." Light stands up moving away from his father to let him rest. He lets L lead him out of the building. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." L assures him. "Now why don't you get some rest yourself? You're probably tired."

"I need to find my sister." Light turns to L with worried eyes.

"I'll look." L offers giving a soft assuring smile to the other. "You should rest."

Light is still worried but reluctantly nods so he allows the other to lead him to a house. He heads inside and finds it almost like an apartment if it didn't have modern things. He notices no kitchen area, a bed in the far corner made out of old but stable materials, and some cushions as well as blankets as if to act like a couch. He heads further inside while L closes the door with no lock behind him. He settles on the bed and stares at the ceiling for a bit. He wonders how his sister is doing. He also wonders just how much she has changed. He starts to question what happened the members of the Kira case team that he hasn't seen yet. He tries to not think about the Kira case and about his missing memories with it. He isn't sure why but he is missing some of his memories. He feels like he is missing something he had done though he doesn't have any clue what he did. He wonders if losing those memories are a part of what happened to him. He supposes he won't really get any answers though. His eyes start to close when the exhaustion of everything catches up to him. He is soon in dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

When Light wakes up he finds that he feels rather hungry. He gets up heading outside to find some food. He looks around as some of the people move around in, what Light is sure, the early hours of the morning. He begins walking trying to see what place looks like a place for some food. He spots someone leaving on building with a sandwich of some kind. He heads into there to get some food. He notices some others are here. Though for now he approaches where the food is being served.

"Greetings." A lady in a a hairnet greets. "What can I get for you?"

"Just something to eat will be nice." Light tells the lady.

"Yes. Well we have some sandwiches made with freshly cut vegetables. As well as some soup. It won't be hot as we can't have any smoke from fires to warn our enemies."

"The sandwich will do." Light assures her in which she nods and gets him one. He turns to look at the few small tables and regular chairs set up to sit at. He heads to an empty one only to begin eating his sandwich. He just finishes when L comes to sit across from him. "Hey." He greets after swallowing his food. "How'd everything go?"

"Well Sayu seems to have left for a bit." L admits. "So she wasn't here."

Light feels worry build up inside of him. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's-"

"Be honest." Light demands making L sigh.

"It's hard to tell. She was supposed to be back already." L finally admits. "Though this happens to everyone from time to time. Especially with how things are."

Light gets up so L does as well.

"Light."

"I'm going to find her." Light heads for the door as L chases after him.

"Light! Wait!" He moves in front of the brunette stopping him in his tracks. "Listen. I know you're worried. I understand that. But you can't just go rushing off. This isn't the city you knew anymore." He reminds the other. "You still are learning about the safe buildings and even hiding spots to avoid the Unholy Dead. You could get killed out there."

"L." Light gives the raven haired male a rather serious look. "She's my little sister. I've already lost my mom and my dad isn't in the best of shape." He reminds the other as their gazes remain locked. "I have to find her. She's my family. Almost the last family I have. Don't you understand that?"

It's at this question that L slightly glances away. "Yes..." He admits. "I do understand." He sighs. "I may not really remember my birth family or what happened to them. What I do know is Watari was as close as a father figure that I've ever had. He went out one time and didn't come back when he said he would. So like you I went looking for him." His words make Light's gaze soften a little. "However it was still early and we don't know as much as we do now. It was when I was attacked by Lucifer. The story I told you. I just didn't tell you how I ended up encounter him. I paid the price for such a mistake. I still haven't seen Watari. I just try to hold on to optimism that he's still alive." He blinks in surprise when the other male suddenly hugs him.

"I'm sorry." Light apologizes. He feels bad for what L had to go through. He also believes that Ls hesitance to let him go out to look for Sayu is understandable. "I guess I never really thought about how hard this situation is on all of us."

L hugs him back. "I think I should apologize too." He admits. "I guess the memory of what happened made me just want to stop you."

"And I'm glad that you did." Light tells him. "Though I still want to find Sayu, you opened my eyes to a fact I was ignoring. How dangerous it actually is out there. And how it's unlikely I would find her without having more knowledge."

The two pull away to look at each other after a few moments.

"There's a lot to consider before I can go looking for Sayu. If I get turned, or injured badly, I'm no help to anyone. As you said it was only luck that you escaped. Just because I had a miracle, where I woke up from a coma despite no machines, doesn't mean I'll be that lucky again."

L looks thoughtful for a moment before making up his mind. "I'll come with you."

"Huh?"

"I know how important this is to you. I understand the fear and worry that you have. So since I know a lot more about this apocalyptic world than you, I'm coming with you."

Light nods with an appreciated smile. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." L tells him flashing a smile. "Let's get ready to head out. Make sure we're ready for being out there for awhile. There's only a small chance well find her."

"I won't blame you if we don't find her." Light assures him.

L appreciates this and the two head off to get ready. He makes sure that they'll have all that they'll need. He also ensures to pack extra ammo for them.

Light becomes in charge of making sure they'll have some food.

L told him where the food is stored, which isn't where it's served to have more room for the food storage.

Light packs a bag of food that'll be good to last them a little while. He heads off to meet up with L. He stops at where the exit is to this place. He looks around not spotting the raven right away. He waits leaning against a wall knowing that L is making sure they'll be able to defend themselves. He spots the other come over after a little.

"Okay all set." L informs him. "I have guns and knives. Just in case we run out of bullets. Knives aren't as effective but it'll give us enough time to get away."

Light is glad to hear this and pushes away from the door. "I'm ready to do this."

"Then let's go." L takes the lead as they head out to begin their search.

Light really hopes that they'll find his sister alive. He really wants her to be safe... Or we'll as safe as you can be in a technically zombie outbreak.

Whatever happens in the end though Light at least should learn more about surviving out there. He wants to be useful and helpful to try to help keep those that are good from dying horribly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

The two of them have been walking for a bit now looking around themselves as they go along. They keep alert just in case any of the Unholy dead decide to show their faces. They come to a pause when they hear what sounds like some kind of groan. They look around themselves trying to locate the source of the groan. They have both drawn their weapons ready to attack any enemy that happens to jump out at them.

The area around them falls into a silence that feels almost deceiving.

After a few more tense moments L is the first to speak up out of the two. "We should get moving."

"Yeah." Light agrees since he doesn't want to be a sitting duck out here for the enemies to find.

With that the two begin heading off to get moving while still alert.

A figure in some shadows moves and watches as the two of them move along across the area. The figure moves darting along using the shadows to hide.

L turns to glance back as he looks right where the figure was only to see nothing alarming there. He watches that spot for a moment or two longer before he turns away to continue on his way with Light.

The two of them find an area full of really run down houses. They also note how all of the streetlights have been knocked over and broken from being stepped on. They can see quite a bit of dried blood especially along the ground where humans had probably been attacked some time ago, or where the human victims had been dragged.

The sight of it makes Light feel like something is just wrong so very wrong about this area. He stays close to where L is walking as he doesn't want to get separated from the other. He is well aware that having L with him in fact does increase his chances of survival against these unholy dead members.

"Is there any safe houses in the area?" Light happens to ask of the raven haired man walking along beside him. "Maybe she's using one of them?"

"Nope." L informs him. "This area took a real hit and none of the homes are safe anymore. Whatever the unholy dead didn't destroy or kill, Lucifer made sure to finish."

"Ah." Light nods in understanding as they continue walking along through the area. He notices a few of the unholy dead walking away from them down one of the alleyways. He turns away to let them be as they continue along their way.

"We need to get through this area though." L lets the brunette haired male walking with him know. "This is Lucifers favorite area."

"So he could pop out at any moment." Light realizes out loud causing him to become rather tense at this realization of what L is telling him.

"Correct." L nods then glances around them right after giving that nod. "Hopefully we won't run into Lucifer though I suppose you never know."

Light nods softly and continues to follow L along through the area as the raven is heading along through the fastest route through here.

Clang!

The two stop walking and spin around upon hearing a sudden sharp and loud sound.

A rusted round metal garbage can rolls along the ground from the alleyway and into the abandoned street.

Light points his gun in the direction of where the trashcan had originated from. He isn't sure what or who happened to knock it over. He just doesn't want to be caught in surprise if an enemy happens to dash out of that alleyway.

L on the other hand glances around himself to check the area for any possible sneak attacks. His eyes land upon a handful of unholy dead heading their way from an alleyway across the street. He turns to glance to a few other alleyways to spot even more heading their way. He would suggest that they fight them however he can tell that there is way too many for them to handle on their own. He is also well aware that with the amount of unholy dead in the area even more could be coming for them. He turns back to his current traveling companion. He grabs onto the others wrist which causes Light to jump then spin around to look to L with slightly surprised wide eyes. "We have to go."

Light's eyes drift past L which is when he happens to notice that there indeed are quite a bit of the unholy dead coming this way. "Yeah. Lets get out of here." He agrees as his eyes drift around to see more and more coming towards them.

With L keeping a hold of Lights wrist the two turn running in the direction that they had been going before.

L aims the gun in his other hand at one of the unholy dead members who gets way too close for comfort. He fires hitting it in its head. He turns as Light also fires his gun in which he sees another unholy dead drop down to the ground. He turns his attention back to where they are going as the unholy dead attempts to chase after them.

The two of them can hear the groans almost like pleads for them to stop running away from the hoard of zombies.

"We're almost there!" L gasps slightly as the end of the area can be seen up ahead. "Just keep running for a bit longer Light. We can get out of this area and lose the hoard. We can hide in a safe house after."

With this encouragement Light keeps running as he believes in the other.

They are almost there as the taste of freedom is on the tip of their tongues.

"Just a little further." L tries to pick up the pace to help them get out of there faster.

Light stumbles for a few steps before managing to keep pace with the other male with him. He turns noticing something darting around in the shadows. "Um, L?"

"Huh?" L turns and notices the movement that Light was trying to get his attention about.

That is when it is revealed to be Lucifer who comes out into sight almost as if ready to attack the two survivors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

L shoots at Lucifer in an attempt to distract him to hopefully help them get away. "Run!" He calls to Light who bolts in the opposite direction. He fires one last shot as the ultimate unholy dead before turning and running.

Lucifer slams a hand down just barely missing L causing the unholy dead to roar.

L catches up to Light as they continue running hearing Lucifer chasing after them.

Light sneaks a peek behind himself to check how close Lucifer. "He's gaining on us!" He warns the raven who also glances back upon hearing this.

Sure enough Lucifer is getting even closer to them.

L turns away and glances around to try to find them a way out before Lucifer catches up with them. He knows that they can't just run to a safe house as it won't be safe if Lucifer spots them going in. He also worries about getting cornered in the alley ways. He gets an idea and while it still is dangerous he knows that if they don't then they're as good as dead. "Run into the alleys." He tells Light. "You go to the left and I'll go to the right."

Light realizes what L is trying to do and nods. "Okay. Lets do it." He turns heading down an alley to the left.

L turns heading down another one to the right.

Lucifer comes to a stop and glances one way then looks the other. He roars only to swing his hands at either side smashing buildings as the two try to dodge the attack.

Light has to duck to avoid some flying parts of homes before he is hit in the head. He turns to try to escape down a turn in the alley only to skid to a stop when Lucifer slams buildings just in front of him. He turns away and rushes back the other way turning to head away from Lucifer once more. He keeps going not even looking back when buildings behind himself are smashed. He can hear the destruction and can only imagine how bad it looks. He makes it to a field and runs for the other side of it hoping to get out of reach from the worst of the unholy dead. He hears groans causing him to turn and see some in the distance. He doesn't think that he has been spotted by them so he keeps going.

L on the other hand has to skid to a stop as Lucifers hand slams on the ground in front of him. He is trapped with the hand about to come towards him. He then notices a manhole cover under his feet. He opens it and hurries down the ladder. He pauses halfway down to close his eyes and hold his breath.

Dust and some debris comes down through the open hole he didn't have time to cover, as Lucifers hand slides on past it.

Once the dust settles L gasps softly for air and opens his eyes. He continues down the ladder to wait down there until it is safer to come out. He pulls out a flashlight and shines it around at the darkness surrounding him. He doesn't see anything making him sigh softly in relief. He will have to stay on his guard though just in case anything pops up down here.

Lucifer lets out a loud roar that slightly shakes the ground.

Light has to skid to a stop as he falls onto his butt when the ground shakes. He turns and notices that the unholy dead members in the distance have turned to look in his direction. "Uh oh." He hurries back across the field as there is less space to cover. He needs to try to lose them without alerting Lucifer to his location. He spies a manhole cover and gets an idea. He turns the corner of an alleyway climbing over the pile of debris. He spots a broken open hole where a manhole cover was once. He climbs down the slightly broken ladder. He lands on the ground only to scrunch his nose to the smell down here. He checks his stuff until he finds a flashlight. He flicks it on and jumps back when he sees an unholy dead. He relaxes realizing that the other is lying face down in the sewer water. He can also tell that the other is dead as it remains unmoving. "Okay." He says softly to himself as he looks around. "I now just need to try to find my way around. This is probably the safest way for me to try to find L. It was only luck that I got away up above." He uses what direction he was in and what direction L had gone in to choose a direction to head down. He stays alert for any sign of any enemies as he walks along in the sewers. He doesn't keep his flashlight shining in front of himself and instead shines it around himself looking for anything there to kill him.

L begins moving as well going in the direction he is sure Light went above ground. He keeps his flashlight beam moving around as he walks along. He keeps going hoping that he won't run into any enemies down here right now. He has his gun ready anyways due to a chance that he could run into an enemy.

You just never know.

Above ground Lucifer lets out a snarl of frustration and turn leaving the area for now.

A head pokes out of one of the homes that managed to not be in the way of the destruction. The owner of the head glances around before stepping out of the house once spotting that Lucifer is gone for now. The person surveys the damage and moves along trying to get a better idea of just how much of the area was destroyed.

There are paths dug out of the ground and so many buildings are no longer standing or are no longer whole.

The person lets out a soft breath almost unable to believe that the safe house had managed to not be hit by any of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Light has been walking for awhile though he hasn't seen anyone or anything yet. He pauses swearing he hears something. He glances around as things go quiet. "Was it my own footsteps?" He wonders softly as he glances behind himself to make sure that he isn't being followed by one of them.

Splash.

Light spins around to look ahead of himself upon hearing the sound of some water splashing. He wants to call out though holds back as he reasons that if he does then he'd probably alert all enemies in the area. He doesn't want to get cornered down here by a hoard of the unholy dead. He takes a breath then continues on his way along gun at the ready. He is heading towards where the noise had come from. He needs to find out if the one who made the noise is an enemy or a friend. He knows that there is a chance the splash could actually be L who might have had the same idea for hiding. He feels like every second could be an hour as he continues along. He pauses and turns to look down a turn hearing several splashes. He spots an unholy dead racing towards him. He gasps only to aim his gun at the enemy shooting to keep it from getting to him.

The unholy dead falls to the ground dead.

Light can clearly hear the sound of the gunshot ring all around him fading away down the tunnels. "Damn it." He hisses softly to himself. "I need to move." He begins to job in the direction he was heading in. He keeps going straight as he is not sure at all about where any of the turns lead. He soon has to skid to a stop as his eyes widen.

In the tunnel ahead is a group of the unholy dead.

The group of them begin heading towards him with one or two dragging a possibly injured or broken foot. They all are reaching out towards the brunette who takes a step or two back at this.

Light glances around himself as he can go back the way that he came, go to the left, or even to the right. He has options though he isn't really sure which way he should actually go down. He turns back to the group that is coming closer and closer to him. He aims his gun and starts shooting the ones that are the closest to him in the head. He keeps shooting as they get closer and closer to him.

One manages to dodge the bullet by almost falling due to his broken foot. He reaches out grabbing onto Light. He tries to pull the other close though as the brunette survivor resists the attempts his sleeve end up being torn. He had managed to have quite the grip which had allowed him to tear the piece of the others clothing off.

Light takes a few stumbling steps back before aiming his gun at the member of the unholy dead once more. "Go to hell." He hisses before firing at the unholy dead member that had almost gotten him.

The unholy dead member falls to the ground dead as the piece of Light's shirt drifts down the area of water.

The piece of the shirt disappears as it continues to float with the direction that the water seems to be going in.

Light quickly refills the bullets in the gun. He takes a step or two back to try to keep the remaining members of the group he's fighting from being able to grab him. He soon has the gun reloaded and he fires more at the unholy dead. "Come on. Come on." He speaks to himself as he keeps shooting.

One by one those of the unholy dead drop dead with each headshot that Light manages to get on them.

Before Light knows it it's all over. He looks around with his gun to make sure that there are no other unholy dead in sight. He lowers his gun with a sigh of relief upon seeing nothing. He looks to how many he had killed in that fight. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." He blinks then stands tall with his chest out in pride. "Ha! Take that you stupid members of the unholy dead!" He chuckles. "I will win against you!" He lets out a victorious laugh this time… Though it happens to be cut short when a sound catches his attention.

The groans of even more unholy dead heading his way is coming from the tunnel up ahead in front of him.

Light lets his chest go back down as his eyes widen upon hearing the sounds of more unholy dead that are most likely heading straight towards him. He knows that he needs to get going now; since he bets that the unholy dead are moving as fast as they can to try to reach him. "Shit!" He turns to his right dashing down that tunnel to try to get away from who knows how many unholy dead are heading his way. He keeps going while keeping alert for any other unholy dead coming anywhere else. He also wants to be able to know if one or more of them are getting close to him.

Instead of the expected sounds of the unholy dead getting closer or chasing after him, the sounds get further and further away from him.

Light doesn't stop as he keeps running until he can no longer hear any unholy dead noises. He slows down before coming to a full stop. He hunches over with his hands coming to be placed on his knees as he pants trying to catch his breath. He manages to do so after a few moments and raises his body to look around himself. "Where in the world did I end up?" He questions himself as he tries to get his bearings though is struggling to do so. He doesn't have any landmarks, signs, addresses or companies to tell him where he currently is. He clenches his teeth as he keeps looking around down the paths that he could take. His eyes widen as a thought happens to occur to him.

If L is in the sewer too then Light may have just ruined his chances of ever finding the raven down in the city's sewers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Light turns around a corner of the sewer where he pauses once more to look around to try to figure out what way to go. He can turn right or left as the way ahead leads to a grate that he can't pass through. He takes the left turn heading down that way shining his flashlight around himself as he walks along. He doesn't even see a way back up to the surface causing him to worry that he is just getting even more lost. "What if I don't find my way out of here?!" He questions as he starts to become actually worried about this. He pauses in his walking to close his eyes and shake his head. He opens his eyes again after he had shaken his head. "No. I need to focus. There is a way out of this place. I just need to find a location that will allow me to go back to the above ground area." He continues on his way still looking out around himself as he goes. He pauses at a fork in the path so he looks around a bit with his flashlight. He notices a small shine somewhere down to the left. He blinks in curiosity only to start heading down that way to try to see what could be that small shine down the tunnel. He keeps going focusing on the shine that is coming closer and closer to him. He starts to realize that it's a light making him wonder if someone else is indeed down here with him. He decides that he needs to take the risk as it could be someone who could help him out.

Maybe it could even be another survivor, L or perhaps even Sayu herself.

Light feels like he needs to take this risk right now especially if he wants to find a way out of here. "Hello?" He calls out to the other who is holding the light and silently praying that it isn't one of the Unholy dead who happen to have a flashlight.

"Light?" L's response is heard washing a great relief over the both of them.

Light rushes over to L who meets him halfway so the both of them have to skid to a stop before they crash into each other. "I'm so glad to see you! You're okay." He gives a smile to the raven being honest about seeing L alive and okay.

"Same to you." L's eyes slightly drift away for a moment. He suddenly and quickly raises his gun shooting just past the brunettes head.

Light jumps at this and he barely manages to hold back on questioning L what the hell he is doing. He knows that the other must have done that for a reason. He spins around to find out why only to spot a member of the unholy dead laying on the ground just behind him. He realizes that L had spotted this unholy dead and had shot it before it could attack Light. He turns to look to the raven with a grateful gaze though his heart is pounding so hard in his chest. "Thanks." He gives a verbal thanks to go with his gaze.

"Don't worry about it." L lowers his gun though keeps it at the ready to fire again if it comes to that. "We need to a get a move on." He suggests. "Thanks to having to shoot one of them we may have given away our location to any other that could be nearby."

"This area must be rather dangerous." Light slightly wonders out loud to them. "Am I right?" He inquires to the other who is here with him. "Just how dangerous are these tunnels?"

"They can be quite dangerous. It is actually a lot easier to get trapped down here than it is above ground." L admits to his brunette traveling companion. "Though it isn't as dangerous as having to face Lucifer, So it was good that we both had the same idea to duck down into here."

"So now we just need to get out of here now." Light nods to this as L nods back to him.

"That's right. We will find a way if we keep moving." He turns down to begin walking in a direction that neither of them had come from.

Light is quick to follow and stays by L so as to help while also watching out for him. He knows that two pair of eyes are better down here than one pair of eyes.

The two of them keep walking without a shared word between them. They are listening for any signs of the unholy dead closing in on their location.

Light glances down to the splashing water that is below them. He is glad that it isn't deep as only his feet are getting wet. He just can't help but feel a slight disgust at it though. He sees it as a bit of a curse and as a good thing. He sees it as a curse as it definitely isn't clean as well as causing the two of them to make noise, though the good that he sees in the water is that they will also be able to hear any unholy dead members splashing towards them. He looks up going back to paying attention to what is around them.

"There!" L suddenly speaking causes Light to slightly jump then turn to the raven.

Light notices that the other is pointing at something so he looks to what it is. He spots a ladder leading upwards. "Yes!" He smiles at the sight of said ladder. He follows his raven traveling companion to the ladder as the two of them put their guns away. He copies L in putting the flashlight in his mouth to hold onto it while they climb up the ladder. He feels a slight relief of being out of that disgusting water that they had been walking through. He pauses as L stops to push the manhole cover up just enough to look out of the underground.

L glances around for any signs of any danger or enemies. He sees none and heads up to aboveground with Light following after him. He makes sure to put the manhole cover back into place once the both of them are safely out of the sewer system.

Light is so ready to begin the look for his sister again. He tries to push away the memory of the filthy water his feet are soaked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"We have a slight walk to get to a safe house." L informs Light. "We should head there since it will be safer to discuss what to do next there."

Light nods in agreement. "And maybe get out of what got soaked in sewer."

"Quite." L takes the lead with Light following after him.

The two walk together in silence for now as they keep alert for any signs of any enemies that could be anywhere around them. They don't find any signs of enemies and after a bit L turns to a house.

This house looks more intact than some of the others and there appears to be several locks on the door along with the windows having bars on them. The house also has the curtains closed to reduce the areas to look inside of the home.

"Some of them sometimes notice the extra measures though none have ever been able to get inside and there is a way out from the underground. They tend to lose interest when they realize that they can't get in. Though they usually try for a good bit to make sure that they really can't get inside of the house." L informs him. "This is used more for emergencies than just a place to stay for a bit to get off the streets. Due to how visibly protected it is."

Light nods in understanding to this and L unlocks the door allowing them inside.

Once both of them are inside L closes and locks the door.

Light takes off his shoes and socks feeling a little better once out of them. He puts them to the side for now not sure if there is a place to wash them in or not.

"There is a working shower downstairs if you want to clean yourself off." L informs him gesturing to a door just past the living room area. "It causes less noise so outside threats are least likely to become aware of it going."

"Thanks." Light nods heading that way. He opens the door noticing some locks on it though none of them are active right now. He heads down the concrete stairs that he finds has some turns on it with platforms to make the turn easier. He gets to the bottom where he finds that it is some kind of fallout bunker stocked for emergencies. He heads through it and finds the shower with glass walls and a swinging door that looks like one of the walls. He removes his clothes putting them on one of the plastic chairs down here. He steps inside starting the shower and begins to wash himself off.

In the meantime L is upstairs checking a map that is put over the dining room table. He marks in pencil the affected areas from what they had happen. He looks over the map once that is complete to try to think of areas that Sayu could have gone to. He makes sure to circle safe houses that are official that she would know about. He also crosses off areas that are too dangerous to go to. He decides to add circles on areas with resources that they can access even if they are a little dangerous to get stuff from.

After all the survivors need to get some of the supplies from some places that are not really safe since not everything is stored in safe houses. Since the unholy dead don't pay attention to medical supplies or food left behind in buildings they can be left in stores or hospitals if needed.

L finishes the circling so he looks over the areas that they should check if they want to try to find a sign of where Sayu could have been or could be going to. He lets out a breath noticing how many places they need to check. He turns away for now heading away from the map since he will need to discuss things with Light. He changes into one pair of clean clothes left in the upper floor of the house. He knows that he shouldn't stink like sewer if he wants to be sneaky when they leave this home. He picks up a sniper rifle and heads to one of the windows. He moves the curtains slightly to glance around outside though he doesn't see any enemies. He backs off and puts the sniper rifle back onto the bed for now heading back down to the main floor. He huddles up on the couch for now to wait for Light to return from his shower, which L will also have one when the other is done.

Light finds a towel to dry off with in the bunker then puts on some clean clothes. He heads upstairs to find L after he has completely finished. "L?" He slightly calls softly glancing around figuring that he can drop the alias for right now. He figures this since they are alone currently and he doesn't see a reason to continue with the alias. He notices the other on the couch just as L actually responds to him.

"I'm here."

Light heads over and sits down next to the raven haired male. He doesn't get a word in before L speaks to him.

"While I get the sewage off of myself you should check the map. I have circled places we will probably need to check if we are to attempt to find Sayu from here. We can discuss it more when I return from the bunker downstairs." L gets up and points Light in the direction of the map before heading downstairs himself.

"Okay. Sounds good." Light agrees before L heads down the stairs. He heads over to the map that was pointed out to him. He looks at it noticing that there are quite a bit of areas to check. He places his hand on top of the map like he is leaning on the table. He looks over all the circles and works to figure out possible paths that they might be able to use to get to each location. He also takes into account for the area shown to be known to have been affected by Lucifer from their most recent encounter. He sighs softly. "Where are you little sister?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Light peeks out of the window to take a look for any signs of danger. He turns hearing L approach him now clean from the shower to wash off the sewage. "We have a lot of places we'll need to check it seems." He lets the window become covered again as he fully turns to look to his raven traveling companion.

"That is correct. It is just how it is." L informs the brunette with a soft nod.

"I suppose that it must be what needs to be done." Light lets out a breathe at this. He heads over to the map with L following along after him.

The two look over the map together this time instead of alone.

"I think that we can both agree that we should try going this way first." Light traces a path with his finger "We'll hit some of the more major areas. Who knows who we could find if we check the major areas first." He explains his thoughts silently hoping that maybe just maybe Watari will also be found alive. He does want to find his little sister though he also wants to try to help L have some closer over this. He not only just wants to help the raven with this but he also wants to do so as a thank you to L helping him out so much. He is well aware how much danger L himself is putting himself in to help Light himself find someone. He feels like it's the least he could do for the other.

"That is a good idea. There are times where it is safer in numbers. Maybe a group has Sayu with them." L agrees to this placing his thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

That small action reminded Light of when they were working on the case together. He finds himself missing the simpler times with the other. He turns to look to the map to try to push these thoughts away knowing that he cannot continue thinking about finding his little sister.

L has an idea of why a flash of sadness passed over the brunettes face though he doesn't bring it up. He is well aware that they need to focus on the task at hand. Especially if they are going to get anywhere with this task at hand. "We should probably get going soon." He suggests looking at the map. "We do in fact have a long way to go."

Light nods in agreement to this. "Yeah. We really do." He agrees. "Are we taking the map with us?" He looks back to the raven haired male who has his attention on the map before them.

"This one is a bit big. We can make a list of the safe houses." L suggests. "Then we can cross them off as we go along."

"That is a great idea." Light makes his agreement heard verbally at this idea. "I'll let you write all that down. You'll know what each safe house is labelled as which will allow us to go through them faster. We will cover more ground if we work it that way." He takes a step or two backwards as the raven turns to look at him. "While you do that I will work on making sure that the enemies stay away. Oh and don't worry I will make sure that our supplies are restocked so that way we should be ready to get a move on."

L makes a sound of agreement to this plan that the brunette has come up with. "I will work on my part while you do your part."

Light nods then turns to head off though L's voice does make him pause.

"If needed there is a sniper rifle upstairs. Feel free to use it to help defend our position if needed."

"Okay." Light confirms that he understands. "And don't have any worries. I will make sure that I only use that if it is absolutely needed. I know that it could give away our position which will not be helpful at all. I'll do all that I can to keep our position a secret."

"I trust you with this task." L tells the other with him in order to assure him that he doesn't need to assure him with that ramble. He wants Light to know that he trusts him with that task that he has been given.

Light nods to this to confirm that he understands the others message. He turns heading off elsewhere in the safe house to allow L the time to get a list of the places that they will need to check. He wants to find his little sister as soon as possible to make sure that she is indeed still alive after all. So he knows that this is going to be the best way that could allow them to do this. He does exactly as he said that he would letting L work in silence without any sort of interruption.

Soichiro on the other hand has been getting weaker and weaker as time ticks by faster than he had thought it would go by. He is unable to speak up now despite how much he wishes that he could share any possible last words to speak. His eyes are beginning to feel heavier and heavier. He tries to keep them open with a hope that maybe someone will notice and that he will be able to share any last messages that he may have. He however is finding that he is losing his battle against this.

By the time that anyone actually notices and rush over to him its been maybe five minutes though Soichiro couldn't be sure. The time could have even been three minutes or less.

Soichiro hadn't had a good grasp of time as he fought to stay alive just long enough to maybe share what he wants to say.

"Hold on! We're going to save you!" The voice of the one who had come to try to save him after finishing checking on another patient exclaims. He begins working on trying to do everything that he possibly can to try to give Soichiro a chance to live longer.

Soichiro notices a dark figure among the medics that hurried over to try to help to save this mans life. He can recognize the dark robes and signature scythe as the one and only death. His eyes close as darkness takes over his vision after he had spotted the dark figure. His life slipping away with no one being able to stop it from happening.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Light ensures that all of the things they will need are prepared to go. He finishes with it so he heads upstairs to where the sniper rifle happens to be. He picks it up only to peek out of the window. He spots a few of the members of the unholy dead stumbling around mindlessly. He notices that they haven't gained an interest into the house so he doesn't fire. He knows that it'll give away their position. He observes them for a little while longer before backing off. He places the rifle down only to head downstairs to see how L happens to be doing. "Hey L. How is going?" He greets with the question when he spots that raven has pulled away from making the list.

"It is ready." L confirms turning to look to the brunette male.

"Okay good." Light nods to this. "There are some unholy dead members outside. They don't seem interested in the house though we will need to be careful."

L gives a confirmation nod in response to what Light has informed him of. "Alright. We'll need to use a different exit then. If we alert them to us being here they'll gather."

Light makes a small sound of agreement so the two of them head grabbing their prepared bags. He follows along as they go out the other entrance.

They stay low moving around through some alleyways to try to not draw attention to themselves at least not right now. They make a little away from the safe house before L turns heading towards the main street.

"Theres one across the street. The closest one." L informs Light and they pause at the end of the alley. "There." He points out the house to the other.

"It's right across the street that's good." Light glances around counting about three unholy dead in the nearby area that probably will spot them if they try to get to the safe house. "Our only way there is straight across."

"That's right." L pulls out his weapon. "We will need to shoot our way through those enemies then escape to the safe house to check it before the backup arrives."

"Right." Light agrees to this pulling out his own weapon. "Let's do this as fast as possible. There might be a lot closer than we may think."

"Let's go." L takes the lead dashing out into the open in which Light goes out too. He turns aiming his weapon at the first unholy dead member that happens to notice them. He gets a headshot into said unholy dead member.

Light turns his weapon to the next one who is coming closer and closer. His eye catches a group coming from the alleyways by the safe house. "Ryuzaki!" He calls out before shooting down one that gets a little too close for comfort. "There is more on the way."

L turns to look and spots them. "Shit! A horde!" He shoots a few more of them in the head. "We will have to come back to this one if we can't fend them off." He fires killing one that had lunged straight for him. "Keep shooting!"

Light nods so he aims his gun once more at the enemies getting closer to him. He shoots them in the head. He jumps back just as one of the members of the unholy dead attempts to grab at him. He shoots at that same unholy dead though he hits it in the arm. He shoots again this time managing to hit it in the face. He tries to shoot another one only to realize that he needs to reload. He gets rid of the spent magazine. He takes steps back to try to get distance between himself and the enemy as he tries to reload as quickly as he can. He grabs another magazine loading it into the gun. He clicks the safety off then aims it. He finds that the enemies had gotten a lot closer a lot faster than he had been anticipating. "Shit." He starts shooting with the hopes of getting as many dead as he possibly can. He keeps moving back in fear of them being able to reach him to make a meal of him. He keeps shooting while taking steps back. He pauses as he hits something. He glances back at the exact same time as L.

They turn back to the enemies that are now surrounding them. They have nowhere to run. They are completely surrounded. They both look around trying to locate a spot that might allow them to shoot their way through this horde.

That is when Light gets an idea. "I have an idea." He shares quietly to the other. "We shoot our way through two different spots. They'll take just a little longer to try to block our paths than if we try to go through the same spot. We will meet at the safe house. We just need to get out of this before we die."

"As long as you promise that you'll make it." L responds back as he slightly glances to the other.

"Promise." Light confirms with a determined smile to try to help in easing L's concerns.

L nods softly to this so they both turn back to the horde.

They pick their spots of escape before moving forward.

L shoots a line of the unholy dead. He pulls out a knife dashing towards the gap he had made. He shoots to one side of himself while slashing the other side. He does this in order to keep the unholy dead off of him as he gets out of the surrounding circle. He keeps running as fast as he can noticing that they are going to block his way. His way does end up blocked by one of them that prepares to attack him. He moves his gun to aim at its head. "Burn in hell." He hisses then shoots it in the head. He makes it out and gets a little away before turning around to see if he can see if Light is actually going to make it out or not. He also does notice that about half of them are starting to come after him leaving the others to deal with Light. He shoots at some advancing on him taking them down. He has lost track of where Light is causing his worry for the other to spike. "Get out of there alive." He turns hurrying to get away before he is overtaken. He heads for the alleyway hoping to end up out of sight long enough to get into the backdoor of the safe house. "Please." He pleads hoping that Light will be able to make it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

L heads to try looking out a window of the safe house trying to not alert the unholy dead to his current location. He glances around trying to spot where Light could be. He notices that the unholy dead are scattering as if in search attempts. He doesn't see any dead body that looks like Light. He feels some relief at seeing this though he wonders if the brunette will be able to get over here to the safe house. He turns upon hearing a small tapping on a window around the side of the building. He cautiously goes to investigate. He relaxes upon seeing Light so he hurriedly opens the window.

Light crawls through the window that L has opened for him. He helps the other close it once he has made it through to safety. "Thanks." He breathes out taking a moment to sit on the floor and his back against the wall to rest.

"Its good that you made it here safely." L mentions in which Light makes a sound of agreement. "We will need to lay low here for a bit. At least until it is a little safer to go outside."

"That sounds good to me." Light gives a slight thumbs up to this. He gets up after another moment so the two head to the living room together. He drops his bag right by where L has while the other gets onto the couch in his usual sitting position. He heads to look around the safe house a little to get a bit better idea of its layout. He is also hoping to find his sister here hiding out. He heads upstairs to find a bedroom with what looks to be some kind of piece of paper on the nightstand. He moves closer to investigate out of curiosity. He stops right beside the nightstand looking down at the object. His eyes widen at what he sees that it is.

It is a slightly worn picture of his family. It has his mother and father with one arm each around each other in the back part of the photo with their two children in front of them. It has Light standing casually with a small smile while Sayu is giving a big grin being younger. It has the gray background that is seen in the professionally made photographs. It had been taken as a picture to upgrade the family photos around the house. This specific one had been the smallest one, being the size of a normal photograph, that had been in a picture frame.

Light reaches out to it picking it up to bring it closer to look at it better. His vision starts to blur as he begins remembering his mothers fate. He closes his eyes with a slight sniffle only to move one hand to try to wipe away his tears though it doesn't seem to work. He moves his hand to cover his mouth to try to not cry too loudly. He doesn't really mind if L hears him though they are currently hiding from the unholy dead. He manages to keep his sobs quiet while he lets it all out. He sniffles as he calms down feeling a bit better after getting that out of his system. He brings the photo close to himself closing his eyes softly. "I'll find you sister. No matter what it takes." He promises softly with his words quieted down to a whisper. "I will find you!" He stays like that for a few moments longer before he opens his eyes. He makes sure he is more presentable before heading down to let the raven know about his discovery.

L turns to him having been looking over the places that they still need to go to. "Are you alright Light?" He inquires as he keeps his eyes on the brunette.

"I found this." Light shows L the photograph. "I think that Sayu might have been here."

L looks over the photo only to nod his head. "That is a very good possibility." He agrees. "Though it is hard to tell how long ago she was there, we are probably on the right track."

Light nods his head in agreement to this. "I really hope that she was here recently and that we just missed her." He admits bringing the photo back to being closer to himself to look at it again.

L watches the other for a few moments then he reaches out placing a hand on his traveling companions arm. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll find her." He tries to assure the other. "Now we at least know that we are on the right track." He wants to help comfort the other about all of this. "We'll keep looking when the outside becomes safer than it is right now."

To this Light nods. "Yeah. We'll find her. I'm sure of it. We just gotta figure out where she was headed." He moves around, L's hand drops from where it was on Lights arm, sitting down next to the raven haired male.

The two sit there in silence for a good long while as neither of them seem to be really sure about what to say to one another. Light continues to look at the photograph that he has found, while L on the other hand slightly gazes off into the distance in slight thought.

L is trying to think of where good directions might have been to go. He wants to see if he can evaluate it all to try to determine where Sayu might be right now. He knows that he can only guess though and worries that he might lead them in the wrong direction.

After all finding someone out there in a world like this one is not as easy as it used to be. So they could even end up going in the opposite direction than they need to go in if they don't get it right.

The two are snapped out of their thoughts as they hear a slightly distant sound. They glance to each other wondering what the hell that was. They turn to a window as the sound seems to happen again.

"What is going on out there?" Light gets up to his feet heading towards a window. He hopes that he might be able to see the disturbance if he looks out of the window. He also wonders if maybe just maybe it could be Sayu out there. Though he does realize that if it is indeed her then she is probably in trouble and in need of saving. He is about to grab the curtain to move it aside when his hand freezes as another sound is heard. His hand shakes upon recognizing that sound. He turns to look to his traveling companion who is now on his feet.

They both know that sound and now they could be in danger. Their eyes meet as they try to think of what to do.

That sound it was…..

Lucifer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

"Should we just run?" Light questions terrified of what might happen if the two of them stay put where they are.

L comes over to the window and takes a look outside with Light looking as well over his shoulder.

The two of them spot Lucifer moving around just a little ways away. They can tell that though the fearsome unholy dead leader can be seen by them Lucifer isn't too close… Yet… They move away from the window.

"We should get out of this area." L suggests as Light listens to what he has to say. "Lucifer could potentially come this way. If our spot is compromised then we could be finished."

"Agreed." Light adds his own thoughts to this. "And I don't really feel like going for another adventure inside of the sewer system."

"Me neither." L must agree to that. "We should get moving. The sooner the better."

Light is about to respond to his traveling companions words when a new sound causes both of their eyes to widen.

The new sound is a scream that sounds like a female in distress and terror.

Light spins around to look to the window. He is replaying the scream in his head trying to figure out whether or not that scream was produced by Sayu.

"Light." L begins to try to tell him something only for the other to suddenly rush outside running off. "Light!" He calls after the other with one hand slightly reaching out towards him. He sighs heavily as Light doesn't even pause or look back. He grabs some heavier guns knowing that they probably will end up having to try to fight as best as they can; Even if it is just in order for them to have any chance at escaping alive. He chases after the brunette with the weapons. He kicks the door to the safe house closed as he heads out. He tries to catch up with Light hoping that he won't be too late. He manages to spot the other and picks up the pace further to truly catch up. He almost gasps to himself as the other is almost about to go out to where Lucifer is. He reaches out managing to grab the other male by the back of his clothes. He pulls him back to hiding around the corner of the alley that they are in. He covers the others mouth so no noise he might make won't alert the enemy. He lets go of him as soon as he notices the other relax slightly at seeing him.

"Sorry." Light whispers as his racing mind truly starts to gain logic back into it. "I was scared that the scream might be Sayu."

"I understand your concern." L assures him also in a whisper so as to help in not alerting enemies to their location. "You just need to be more careful."

Light nods and with that the two peer around the corner to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer raises one hand then swings it down slamming it onto a house to destroy it.

Light listens for any signs of human sounds that might lead to where the person that had screamed might be at. He is unable to pick up on much with Lucifer seemingly trying to cause destruction around the area. "What should we do?" He whispers to his raven traveling companion. He is well aware that he has caused them to now be in a rather tight situation. He feels a little guilty as his brain tells him that their chances for survival are currently looking very very slim.

"If we just run there is a sixty percent chance that Lucifer will see us." L whispers back as the tow look around the area to not stare right at Lucifer too long just in case the other senses their gaze. "We need to be sneaky. Try to not get caught. We should move around though have patience. If we go too fast we are likely to be caught."

"Let's see if we can find out who screamed." Light likes the sound of the plan though he really wants to make sure that Sayu wasn't the one that screamed. He also wants to see if there is anything that they can do to help a possible fellow survivor.

"We need to move." L slightly agrees and as soon as Lucifer turns to the opposite direction of them they move across to the other corner across the way. He leads the brunette, both of them are in a crouch to try to help in hiding them. He pauses at the last corner with the only way to go is past Lucifer or away from him. He peers around the corner with Light doing the same seemingly over the raven haired male.

The two of them seem to be behind Lucifer now with the others back end clearly seen. They begin sneaking their way towards the end of the alleyway to try to get across the street to see if they can find anyone else.

Light turns as he hears some female terrified noises somewhere in front of Lucifer along with some sounds of other unholy dead members. "I think its coming from that way." He whispers to the other. "Maybe we should head back that way to take a look." He waits for a moment expecting an answer only to receive nothing from L. "Ryuzaki?" He turns to look to the other only to notice that L is carefully moving towards something that he had probably spotted. "L?" He tries to get the others attention though realizes that the other is focused on whatever he had spotted. He turns to glance to Lucifer before turning away to follow after the other male. He is wondering what it is that L could have spotted that has his full attention. He pauses watching around the corner as he finally notices what L has seen.

A little behind Lucifer there appears to be the dead body of a man laying in the middle of the road.

Light swears that the man is familiar though he can't quite place who it could be or where he knows the man from. He isn't close enough to truly get a good look at him. He decides to try to help keep L as safe as he can while the raven investigates the dead body. He looks to Lucifer again knowing that they really need to keep an eye on that enemy. He doesn't want something bad to happen after all. He makes sure to not look directly at the unholy dead leader to try to reduce the chance that Lucifer will sense his gaze. He isn't sure if Lucifer can feel the gaze of someone watching though it's better safe than sorry.

It doesn't take long before Lucifer starts to turn.

"L." Light hisses to the other in warning. "We need to move!" He turns to look at the other who is frozen staring at the body. "Ryuzaki!" He tries a little louder though with no reaction. "L!" He tries to quietly jog over to the other. He pauses seeing a horrified expression on the others face so he looks to the dead body.

It's Watari.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

"Ryuzaki. I'm so sorry." Light apologizes bringing his arms around the other. He glances back to Lucifer. "We should probably get moving." He gently pulls L away to try to get him away from the scene. He notices movement and turns only to notice danger heading for them. "L look out!" He shoves the other out of the way then ducks down.

L lands on the ground a little harshly and quickly looks up looking for the brunette. "Light!" He spots the other as Lucifers hand swings away from them.

Light slightly gets up to his hands and knees only to turn to look at Lucifer before looking to L. "Run!" He calls scrambling to his feet hurrying towards the raven haired male.

L hurries to his feet and joins Light as they start to run with Lucifer chasing after them. "Keep going!" He encourages to Light so that they can hopefully get away from this dangerous monster. He starts to realize the they might not be able to get away unless they try to fight. He pulls his gun out into view and turns shooting at the hand that tries to swipe at them. His pace is moving backwards now since he had turned.

Light pauses for a moment to turn to look over his shoulder at hearing the gunshots. He rushes towards L and slams him to the ground just in time for Lucifers hand to mostly miss striking them. He hisses as he gains a cut on his back from that attacking hand.

"Light!" L gasps in worry turning to the other.

"I'm okay." Light cracks one eye open giving a smile as he tries to hide his pain from his raven travel companion.

L moves to glance at the wound. He spots a long heavily bleeding gash on Light's back. He sees how it is in a diagonal line across his back. He is very worried about there as the gash doesn't look good. He looks up noticing that Lucifer is getting ready to attack them again. "Come on." He slings one of Lights arms around his shoulders helping him up to his feet.

Light hunches over from pain from the gash though he cooperates with L in order to get to his feet. He allows L to take the lead as they start hurrying away to try to find at least some shelter in the alleyways. He is slightly limping as the pain coming from his back as he moves is definitely shooting through his body with every step. He clenches his teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain shooting through his body. He glances over his shoulder noticing that Lucifer is going to catch them easily and soon if they continue at this pace. He turns back to L. "Go!" He tells the other who glances to him when he speaks, though they keep going trying to get to some sort of shelter. "Forget about me! I'm too hurt. I am just going to slow you down. Get out of here while you still can."

"I'm not going to leave you!" L informs him trying to hold back tears. "I have already lost Watari. I don't want to lose you too. We can do this. Just keep going. We can make it. We can get away from this. We just have to keep going."

"Don't cry L." Light gently rests his head on the others shoulder. "Even when I die I will be with you. Even if you can't see me."

"No. Don't talk like that." L pleads to the other. "We are almost there. We can make it. We'll get out of this." He keeps a good grip on Light in order to try to prevent the other from letting go of him. He doesn't want Light to force him to leave him behind.

"You can do this. Without me. Find Sayu and make sure shes safe. For me." Light tries to let go though L refuses to let him drop to the ground. He is kept up with one of the raven haired males arms around his waist keeping him close as well. "Please. Save yourself."

"I am not letting you go." L keeps them moving towards the alley and Light did not dare try to anchor his feet into the ground.

Light is aware that if he forces L to stop moving then the other is most likely going to get killed alongside him. He wants to save the other. He doesn't want to be the cause of the others demise.

They are almost there when suddenly L is knocked to the ground from a swipe from Lucifer.

Light finds himself being pulled to the ground as well. He closes his eyes slightly bracing for impact. He opens them and looks to L noticing that the other seems to be bleeding from his head. "L!" He crawls over to the other who slightly lifts his head to look to the brunette. He finds some tears coming to his eyes feeling responsible for L getting struck like this. He closes his wet eyes only to snap them open when a shaky hand is placed on his cheek. He sees that L had reached over to him. He brings one hand to cover the raven's hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He doesn't notice one of his tears sliding down the cheek that has no hand on it.

"Don't be." L weakly tells him giving a small shaky smile. "It wasn't your fault. Get away. You can still live."

Light is feeling dizzy from losing so much blood. "I don't think I can." He admits to the other. "I think I'm losing too much blood. I would have only made it if someone could treat my wounds. However there isn't anyone else out here that we know of."

"I'm sorry." L apologizes at hearing this.

"It's not your fault." Light informs him and knowing that they both don't have long he leans down. He has wanted to do this though had tried to ignore that urge. He never believed that L would accept it. He gently presses his lips against the others and relaxes as the other kisses him back. He keeps kissing him until he feels the others hand slip from his hand and cheek. He pulls away and opens his eyes, both of them had closed their eyes softly to share a kiss, to see L's limp lifeless body. He turns to look to Lucifer noticing that the other is storming towards them. He turns back to L and lays his head on the ground. He closes his eyes accepting his fate.

Lucifer goes overtop of the two of them crushing the both of them causing Light to die instantly.

Members of the unholy dead follow after Lucifer as the other keeps going.

All of them now ignoring the two bodies laying there.

Light blinks his eyes open and notices three people standing before him.

L, Watari and Lights own father. They are all smiling softly at him.

Light rushes towards them and is embraced by them was their spirits fade away into the afterlife together.

With Lucifer long gone Sayu comes out of her hiding spot in a safe house. She looks around before noticing the two bodies. "It can't be… Could it?" She moves closer realizing that it is indeed her brother and Ryuzaki. She gains tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry big brother. I wish I could have saved you." She falls to her knees and hugs her brothers body close. She notices something fall out realizing that it's a family photo. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket. She gently lays her brother down on the ground again. She gets to her feet. "Maybe humanity wasn't meant to survive our own destruction." She whispers then turns away heading off to go back to the hidden camp.

One day humanity will lose the battle and all they can do is just live for as long as they can in a world that will always lead to their death.

The end.


End file.
